POKéMON ACADEMY
by WhiteBlade Zero
Summary: Un nuevo curso comienza en la prestigiosa Academia Pokémon, en Tokio. Taiyou, un chico impulsivo y fuerte, y Naki, una chica educada y algo fría, se ven embarcados en una senda de destinos que quieren seguir... pero todo empieza por el torneo Dios Pokémon.


**Bueno, lo primero es anunciar que he vuelto, y lo segundo que esta es mi nueva historia que sustituye a "Destinos"... ¡Disfrútenla! ;)**

* * *

**~ CAP I: EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO CURSO ~**

La brisa del atardecer se hacía presente acompañado de una hermosa puesta de sol a orillas de la playa, donde las olas sonaban creando un sonido muy tranquilo y relajante. A la vera de esta, un muchacho de cabello rubio como el trigo, ojos violeta claro, 16 años y vestido con una chaqueta negra de cuello alto con cremallera roja, pantalones negros y deportivas de caña alta rojas, tenía la mirada perdida en el vasto océano.

—"¡Taiyou!" —se escuchó por la zona del paseo marítimo de la ciudad.

—"¿Eh?" —fue lo único que dijo el muchacho antes de girar su cabeza y ver que su amigo de la infancia había llegado de comprar los helados.

Se trataba de su amigo Yukimura; un chico de su misma edad, ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro y vestido con una camiseta celeste bajo una sudadera de mangas cortas azul marino, pantalones cortos marrones claros, una cinta roja en la cabeza dejando su pelo de punta hacia arriba y deportivas de caña alta negras.

—"Ten." —dijo Yukimura entregándole el helado a su amigo. —"Que bueno, ¿no? Volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos y... disputar el torneo Dios Pokémon." —dijo esto último con algo de resentimiento, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. —"Ojalá puedas ganarlo, ya que trabajaste muy duro para poder llegar a esto."

—"Lo sé, y es por eso por lo que lo ganaré; pienso arrasar este año, ya que, aunque sea el último, quiero irme dejando a la Academia Pokémon como la campeona del torneo." —dijo con una gran sonrisa Taiyou, a lo que Yukimura sonrió.

—"Estoy seguro de que tu Pokémon escolar y tú ganaréis a todos."

—"¡Apuesta a que sí!" —exclamó sonriente golpeando con su puño al cielo, para luego darle una mordida a su helado y relamerse. —"¡Que fresquito!"

—"Jajajaja." —rió el de cinta roja.

El día fue venciendo con rapidez y ambos chicos decidieron irse a casa, pues al día siguiente comenzaban las clases de nuevo. En casa de Taiyou, este se quedó hasta tarde mirando las estrellas, pues decía que esto le daba suerte. Era un chico de carácter sonriente y muy responsable, a la vez que impulsivo. Tras haber reflexionado por un rato, un tema le hizo que en su rostro se borrara su típica sonrisa.

—"Me veré de nuevo contigo... Zero." —murmuró para sí mismo, para después cerrar la ventana y dormir un poco.

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

El sol recién había salido y Taiyou se encontraba ya en camino hacia la academia a paso acelerado y decisivo, pues quería ser el primero en llegar, pero se dio un buen chasco al llegar y encontrarse a todos los demás alumnos del centro esperando a que la campana sonara, ya que todos estaban entusiasmados por empezar.

—"¡Aquí Taiyou!" —se escuchó bajo uno de los árboles de la entrada.

Taiyou dirigió la mirada a este y pudo apreciar que se trataba de Yukimura y una de sus mejores amigas. Se trataba de Nagisa Asai, una chica de 15 años, cabello castaño claro en forma de media-melena y ojos verdosos como la mar.

—"Buenos días chicos." —saludó Taiyou con su típica sonrisa antes de soltar su maleta y recostarse a la sombra del encinar.

—"Buenos días Taiyou." —saludó Nagisa, la cual se encontraba sentada agarrando sus piernas por debajo aferrando sus rodillas a su pecho. —"¿Qué tal el veranito?"

—"¡De miedo!" —exclamó contento el rubio. —"Durante este verano he atrapado un Heracross, ¡y Trapinch evolucionó a Vibrava antes de ayer!" —dijo eso último muy contento.

—"¡¿Enserio?!" —preguntó muy sorprendida Nagisa. —"¡Eso significa que le queda muy poco para ser un fuerte Flygon!"

—"Si, ¿no es genial?" —preguntó con una amplia sonrisa el chico, a lo que su amiga asintió.

—"¿Y tú Yukimura? ¿Qué tal has pasado el verano?"

—"¿Eh? Ah, pues muy bien, Pidgey también evolucionó a Pidgeotto y aprendió a usar Vuelo." —dijo sonriendo a Nagisa, la cual también se alegró.

—"¡Genial! Entonces los 3 hemos tenidos buenos veranos." —contestó alegre Nagisa con una de sus amplias sonrisas, lo que hizo que Yukimura también sonriera. —"Bueno chicos, os dejo que he quedado para hablar con unas amigas antes de que empiecen las clases." —dijo Nagisa antes de levantarse y dejar a Yukimura y a Taiyou solos bajo el encinar.

Los segundos pasaron y Taiyou se quedó mirando a Yukimura o más a su mirada, pues no había quitado el ojo de encima de Nagisa. Taiyou lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo y podría habérselo dicho a su amiga, pero sabía que eso no ayudaría a Yukimura; él quería que su amigo se le declarase por si mismo.

—"¿Cuándo se lo preguntarás?" —dijo Taiyou recostando su espalda contra el tronco y sonriendo de lado, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. Yukimura se sonrojó y se alarmó.

—"¡¿E-Eh?! Pu-pues... no lo sé." —dijo un poco más calmado y agachando la cabeza. —"La verdad, no sé siquiera si pueda decírselo." —suspiró esto último.

—"Recuerda lo que siempre te digo: el que no arriesga, nunca gana. Si no lo intentas, jamás estarán juntos, así que, si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo." —dijo con una sonrisa pícara Taiyou.

—"¡No-no-no-no-no! ¡Seré yo el que se lo diga!" —exclamó Yukimura con un sonrojo muy notorio. —"Al menos déjame este curso para confesárselo, por favor." —pidió un poco más calmado.

—"Está bien, te dejaré hasta el baile de fin de curso; si no vas con ella, no te volveré a hablar en la vida." —dijo todo con una alegre sonrisa, pero con un aura muy escalofriante para Yukimura, el cual asintió muchas veces para que ese aura se acabara. Una vez más tranquilo, tuvo una duda que no dudó en plantearla.

—"Oye Taiyou." —lo llamó el castaño claro. —"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿desde hace cuanto que no te interesa alguna chica?" —preguntó.

—"Pues... creo que desde los 10 años de eso." —dijo un poco pensativo Taiyou. —"Pero ahora mismo no me interesa nadie; durante este curso, tan solo me importa conseguir una buena calificación para la beca Master... y ganar el Dios Pokémon. Además, aun no he conocido a ninguna chica que sea lo suficientemente linda." —dijo haciendo que Yukimura se enojara un poco.

—"¿Y qué pasa con Nagisa? ¿Es que no es linda o qué?"

—"Lo es, pero yo me refiero para plantearme algo sentimental con esa persona tonto; además, ya tengo claro de que Nagisa va a ser para ti." —dijo con una sonrisa a su amigo.

—"Taiyou..." —pronunció ante las palabras de su amigo. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando la campana sonó, algo que hizo que Taiyou se dirigiera como un rayo al interior del centro, dejando a Yukimura solo con una gota de sudor en plan anime.

—"Jeje... este chico nunca va a cambiar."

Todos los alumnos del centro comenzaron a pasar uno tras otro dirigiéndose al salón de actos para el acto de inicio de curso, así como para asignar a los alumnos por sorteo, pero también para algo que llevaba esperando Taiyou mucho tiempo, concretamente desde que supo que competiría en el Dios Pokémon.

—"Bien; lo primero, sean bienvenidos todos a la Academia Pokémon un año más." —comenzó su discurso el director, un hombre de pelo canoso y ojos negros rasgados que siempre vestía un traje gris. —"Deben saber que en este centro, como todos los años, procedemos a asignar las clases de todos aquellos que ingresan en nuestro centro... pero hay algo que me provoca más emoción, que es el aplauso a los clasificados para el torneo Dios Pokémon."

Esas primeras palabras del director del centro, hicieron que todos aplaudieran, pues este año se tenían una gran propuesta para el torneo. El director sacó sus lentes y se los puso para dar paso al nombramiento de los clasificados.

—"Ren Azagawa; clase verde."

—"¡Sí!" —se escuchó al clasificado, el cual subió al escenario al lado del director. Era un chico de ojos verde lima y cabello del mismo color que pertenecía a la clase verde y, por tanto, la elección de esa clase.

—"Kayaba Natsukaze; clase azul."

—"Sí." —dijo el seleccionado de la clase azul. Era un chico de ojos rojos como la sangre y el pelo azul hielo alborotado. Al pasar al lado de Taiyou, ambos intercambiaron miradas desafiadoras, pues Taiyou y Kayaba eran rivales desde que ambos entraron a la academia por primera vez. —"Si no me equivoco, tú también te has clasificado, ¿no... Taiyou?" —preguntó.

—"Pues sí Kayaba, y pienso llevarme el trofeo... quieras o no." —dijo muy decidido Taiyou con una sonrisa sin despegar la mirada de su rival.

—"Taiyou Ryoichi; clase roja."

—"¡Sí!" —dijo mientras, seguido por Kayaba, subía al escenario.

Ninguno quitaba la mirada del otro, pues era un enfrentamiento que, probablemente, sería un combate apoteósico si estos 2 grandes entrenadores llegaban a la final del torneo, o, en todo caso, una semifinal.

Los 3 elegidos se encontraban en el escenario, firmes y con ansias de comenzar los combates inicio del curso, los cuales serían en una semana; pero a más de uno le sorprendió cuando el director nombro a alguien más.

—"Naki Yamamoto; clase amarilla."

—"¿Cómo?" —preguntaron al unísono Taiyou y Kayaba, para luego empezar a hablar entre ellos.

—"Es increíble que una alumna de la clase amarilla se halla clasificado." —susurró Kayaba al oído de Taiyou, mas a este no le parecía para tanto.

—"Supongo que sí, pero dejemos que esta chica de la clase amarilla puede ser fuerte." —dijo con una sonrisa mientras que con la mirada buscaba a esa Naki. —"Además, no sé si lo sabes, pero este año seré yo quien consiga el título de campeón Dios Pokémon." —y, tras acabar la frase, unos pasos se escucharon acercarse.

Taiyou giró por intriga su cabeza para saber de quien se trataba y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver a la chica que avanzaba por el pasillo atrayendo la mirada de todos los que se sentaban a ambos lados.

Naki era una chica de complexión delgada, cabello suelto en forma de melena y de un potente color marrón chocolate, y unos ojos celestes como el cielo al amanecer: claros y relucientes capaces de capturar la mirada de una estatua.

—"Taiyou... ¡Taiyou, despierta!" —lo despertó de sus pensamientos su rival. —"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta esa chica?" —le preguntó al oído lo que hizo que se sonrojara ligeramente y sacara una tímida sonrisa.

—"No seas tonto, solo me parece guapa, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste." —dijo con una sonrisa normal. —"Además, ella jamás se fijaría en un chico como yo, así que no tiene caso." —dijo un poco decaído, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—"Taiyou..." —pronunció Kayaba un poco preocupado.

—"No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que no tiene caso." —dijo sonando un poco más convencido. —"Además, este curso solo quiero centrarme en acabarlo y luchar con fuerza por el torneo; te recuerdo que no tendré piedad contra ti."

—"Eso habrá que verlo." —dijo Kayaba dejando el tema a un lado.

—"Antes de nada quisiera presentarles a la última clasificada." —habló el director llamando la atención de todos. —"Esta chica es Naki Yamamoto, una alumna que ha llegado de Okinawa; no conoce las instalaciones, así que me gustaría que sean amables con ella y le muestren el centro cuando puedan."

Una vez los 4 estuvieron en el escenario siendo el objeto de mira de todo el centro, el director hizo el sorteo de los combates para abrir el nuevo curso entre los clasificados, los cuales se sorteaban a través de un bombo donde se encontraban las Pokéball's con los nombres de los clasificados para los 2 combates. Las 2 primeras Pokéball's no tardaron en salir.

—"Y, el primer combate será entre..." —hizo una pausa antes de mostrar los elegidos, los cuales fueron... —"Taiyou contra Kayaba."

Tras escuchar esos nombres, estos 2 se miraron mutuamente a los ojos y unas sonrisas desafiadoras se mostraron en ambos rostros. Los alumnos del centro se alegraron de que fuera una batalla así, pues eso significaba que tendrían un gran combate inicial. Todo el centro había vivido la rivalidad de esos 2 chicos desde que estaban en la academia, pues siempre habían sido batallas para rememorar.

—"Sinceramente, me da un poco de pena de que seas mi primera víctima Taiyou." —pronunció Kayaba con aires de superioridad.

—"Lo mismo digo Kayaba." —contestó mientras toda la sala podía apreciar los rayos que salían de los ojos de ambos.

—"Como todos los años, esperamos un gran combate por vuestra parte chicos." —les pidió a ambos rivales.

—"¡Sí!" —contestaron ambos al unísono.

Tras la elección de los combates iniciales, se les fue asignadas las clases a cada uno de los alumnos. Este sorteo dejó con algunos fastidios a muchos, y, a otros, alegrías; pero la mayor de ellas fue el que Yukimura también estaba en la clase roja. Una vez el sorteo de clases se fue hecho, a cada uno de los alumnos se les entregó, según sus capacidades de combate, un Pokémon ideal para él.

—"¡Genial, me ha tocado un Chimchar!" —exclamó entusiasmado Yukimura enseñándole su Pokémon escolar a su amigo Taiyou.

—"Eso es fantástico; si lo entrenas duro, un día llegará a ser un fuerte Infernape." —dijo sonrientemente Taiyou antes de mirar la Pokéball que había cogido.

—"¿Y a ti Taiyou? ¿Qué Pokémon te ha tocado?"

—"Estamos a punto de saberlo." —dijo mientras lanzaba la Pokéball al suelo.

En mitad del jardín de la academia, que era donde ambos se encontraban, se materializó un hermoso Pokémon de color rojo fuego y gran pelaje amarillento; se trataba de un Flareon, un Pokémon algo particular para Taiyou, ya que él era un gran fanático de los Pokémon del tipo Fuego.

—"¡Un Flareon!" —exclamaron ambos al unísono.

—"Es increíble, te han dado un Pokémon ya evolucionado." —dijo Yukimura impresionado.

Taiyou se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a mirar con una sonrisa al Pokémon; este lo miraba con atención, algo que no hacía entender mucho a Yukimura el porque de la acción de su compañero, pero pronto no fue más que un hábito de este.

—"Hola Flareon, llevémonos bien durante todo este curso." —pidió con una sonrisa, algo que inclusive hizo sonreír al Flareon, el cual asintió. —"Yukimura, me voy a la azotea a practicar algunos movimientos, ¿vale? Luego nos vemos." —y, sin decir más, este se marchó a la azotea, pero no sin antes pasarse por la biblioteca y pedir prestado la biología de Flareon, así como movimientos y estadísticas.

Una vez en la azotea, Taiyou se quedó un poco impresionado por el hecho de que no estuviera solo, pues se podía escuchar una tenue voz cantando una canción poco conocida, pero sí lo era para Taiyou. El rubio no quiso interrumpirla, así que se quedó ahí hasta que la canción terminara.

—"**Departure**, de** EGOIST**... es una gran canción." —dijo Taiyou con una sonrisa.

—"..." —la chica se mantuvo callada sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo a Taiyou. —"No sabía que te gustara mirar a las chicas sin que ellas lo supieran." —pronunció para luego mirarlo con una cara algo enojada.

—"No era mi intención, pero sí que tengo que decir que cantas muy bien... Naki."

Así era, se trataba de la chica nueva la que había cantado tan hermosa pieza. Taiyou se quedó mirando a la chica por un momento, pero, tras ella retirara la mirada hacia el cielo del horizonte, este se fue a la otra esquina del lugar para no molestarla.

—"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece nuestra academia?" —preguntó Taiyou mientras acariciaba el lomo de su Flareon.

—"Eso a ti no te importa."

—"Okey-okey, no hace falta ser tan antipática; tan solo tienes que decir que te parecieron buenas y ya está." —dijo sonriendo el rubio.

—"..." —nuevamente se quedó callada, pero después se animó a ser un poco menos antipática. —"Me parecieron buenas."

—"No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?"

—"Cállate."

—"Por cierto, ¿qué Pokémon te ha tocado en el sorteo?"

—"...Glaceon."

—"Te pega muy bien, porque ambas soy frías."

—"¡Serás...!" —no pudo acabar la frase, cuando la puerta que conectaba las escaleras con el ático se abrió dejando ver a una nueva chica de estatura un poco más baja que los demás. —"Oh, Nagisa."

—"¡Ya estoy aquí con las bebidas!" —exclamó una animada y sonriente Nagisa, al cual traía a rastras, literalmente, a Yukimura. —"¡Anda! ¡Hola Taiyou!"

—"Hola Nagisa... creo que Yukimura está un poco herido." —pronunció nerviosamente Taiyou al ver la cara de su amigo, el cual estaba con macas de haber sido arrastrado contra los escalones. —"¿Estás bien amigo?"

—"No mucho, la verdad."

Una vez todos se hubieran presentado de forma oficial, quedaron ahí para desayunar antes del comienzo de las clases, ya que las 3 primeras horas nunca se ejercían el primer día por el tema de la entrega de Pokémon's y por asignamiento de clases.

—"¿Y cómo es que conoces a Naki Nagisa?" —preguntó Yukimura con papelitos en la nariz para frenar la hemorragia de los golpes.

—"Pues de este verano." —comenzó a relatar la castaña claro. —"Verán, este veranito fui a veranear a Okinawa y me encontré allí con ella, la cual estaba cantando a la orilla de la playa. Su voz era delicada y fina, como si fuera una sirena la que cantaba." —halagó mientras la abrazaba sonrojando un poco a Naki.

—"No digas tonterías Nagisa, yo no canto tan bien." —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—"¡¿Estas de broma?! ¡Eres una gran cantante!"

Taiyou y Yukimura rieron un poco por la actitud de Nagisa, pues ella siempre era así, fuera conocida la persona o no, ella siempre actuaba de una forma divertida y animada. En eso, Taiyou se percató de algo.

—"Oye Yukimura, ¿qué hora es?" —preguntó. Yukimura sacó su celular y miró la hora para luego decirle a su amigo.

—"Son las 11:38; ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

—"Porque he recordado que tengo que comprar la comida de hoy. Nos vemos." —se despidió con su típica sonrisa.

—"Está bien, nos vemos en clase." —comentó Yukimura.

—"No te esfuerces mucho Taiyou, ¿sí?" —esta vez Nagisa.

—"Descuida." —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la azotea. —"Y por cierto... bienvenida a la Academia Pokémon Naki."

—"...Gracias." —dijo sin más Naki. Taiyou se fue del lugar y, tras unos instantes, Nagisa y Yukimura cambiaron sus rostros a unos rostros nostálgicos, algo que sorprendió a Naki.

—"Ya hace 3 años, ¿no?" —preguntó Nagisa a su amigo.

—"Sí... Taiyou realmente debe de estar sufriendo por dentro." —contestó.

—"¿Qué ocurre?" —preguntó un poco extrañada Naki.

—"Oh, es cierto; es que hoy... hace 3 años desde la muerte de los padres de Taiyou." —contestó Nagisa con una sonrisa apagada, algo que sorprendió a Naki.

—"Él cree que no nos damos cuenta, pero sabemos que no va a comprar la comida... él, en realidad, va a visitar a sus padre al cementerio." —comentó Yukimura mirando a lo lejos como Taiyou salía de la academia corriendo. —"Lleva mucho tiempo sufriendo en silencio."

Por otro lado, Taiyou ya estaba a las puertas del cementerio con 2 gardenias para ponerlas en las tumbas de sus padres acompañado de su Flareon, el cual no comprendía mucho el por qué estaba ahí. Taiyou no tardó en encontrar las tumbas y depositó las flores en ellas.

—"Mamá, Papá, ¿sabéis qué? He conocido a una chica hermosísima que también participa en el torneo de este año. Ojalá pudierais verla... es... preciosa. Bueno, será mejor que regresemos a clase Flareon." —le dijo a su Pokémon el cual asintió al verlo sonreír sinceramente. —"Bien, vamos enton..." —y frenó la frase al ver a Naki parada frente a él un poco sonrojada.

—"¿Lo has escuchado todo?" —preguntó con una sonrisa nostálgica y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

—"Sí..."

—"No te preocupes, no intentaré nada... después de todo, soy muy poca cosa para ti." —dijo con una tranquila sonrisa.

—"..." —ella se mantuvo callada sin nada que decir y así pasaron 2 minutos, pero, tras pasasen, Naki se acercó a la tumba de los padres del rubio y formuló la pregunta que más había herido a Taiyou. —"¿Cómo murieron tus padres?"

—"En un accidente de tráfico." —contestó mientras su sonrisa se borraba. —"Ambos eran empresarios internacionales de Japón; en uno de los viajes, un camión se atravesó en el camino y... bueno, el resto es lo que es ahora." —finalizó de relatar... pero una gran sorpresa se llevó al escuchar las siguientes palabras de Naki.

—"Mi padre también murió en un accidente de tráfico." —esas palabras hicieron que Taiyou abriera los ojos al máximo. —"Él era un criador Pokémon y cuando llevaba a un Tauros a su respectivo dueño, un ciclista lo sorprendió y, para no atropellarlo... se fue de cara contra un árbol."

—"Ambos hemos tenido malos pasados, pero supongo que eso nos ha hecho fuertes de algún modo." —dijo Taiyou comenzando a sonreír. —"En el hecho de muerte de mi padre, le prometí que, cuando pudiera apuntarme en el torneo Dios Pokémon, lo conquistaría y dejaría mi apellido en la lista de los grandes entrenadores del torneo."

—"Ambos tenemos el mismo deseo."

—"¿Así que tú también piensas ganar el Dios Pokémon?"

—"No, me refiero que dejaré mi apellido en la lista de los mejores entrenadores del torneo, pero jamás me llamó la atención el torneo."

—"Entonces, ¿por qué participas?"

—"Porque quiero ser más fuerte." —Taiyou sonrió.

—"En ese caso, ¿por qué no empezamos de nuevo?" —Naki lo miró algo extrañada, pues no entendía la pregunta.

—"¿Qué quieres decir?"

—"Me refiero a que dejemos nuestro pasado atrás y nos centremos en nuestro presente y futuro." —comenzó Taiyou. —"Yo llegaré a ser el mejor entrenador de este Dios Pokémon; pienso hacer que la academia sea la recordada por todas las generaciones por haber ganado el Dios Pokémon, al menos una vez."

—"¿Así que ese es tu verdadero propósito?"

—"Así es... no habrá nadie que me pare. Y, tras conseguir el Dios Pokémon y haberme graduado, me iré a competir en todas las ligas del mundo... me convertiré en el mejor entrenador del mundo entero." —dijo mirando con una sonrisa su puño.

—"Y yo llegaré a ser una entrenadora conocida en todo el mundo... seré la mejor después de ti."

—"Esto no es solo el comienzo de un nuevo curso Naki... esto es el comienzo de nuestros sueños."

Un nuevo curso había empezado, pero no sería un curso cualquiera; era el curso donde se iniciaría un rumbo que seguir para Taiyou y Naki... un rumbo que ambos estaban dispuestos a seguir solo para poder conseguir lo que les hacían soñar... esto no había hecho más que empezar.


End file.
